bangtanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Life
Life es la novena canción del primer mixtape de RM. Esta canción contiene partes de una original: " J Dilla – Life". Guía *Rap Monster Letra Romanizacion=sur han jan ttag deuriki go neukkyeosseo sandaneun geon oeroumeur aragamui yeonsok jubyeone saramdeuri eolmana itgeon eoptgeon nae anui jageun naneun eonjena oerowosseo oeroumui bandaemareun wae eopseulkka sarameun jugeur ddaekkaji an oerour ttaega eopseoseoilji molla jubyeoni si kkeulbeokjeokhage neomchineun deuthadagado honjayeoya haneun sungani bandeusi chajawa Yeah that’s a life urin wiheom soge sareo i areumdaun sesangeul bor su itge doen daetgaro bangtanjokkido garodeungdo teunteunhan chado urir wanbyeokhi jugeumeurobuteo jikyeojujin mothajyo moduga taeeonan sunganbuteo jugeumeur damboro hagie salmeun deo areumdaun geot bicdo eodumi isseoya jinjeong bicideusi geochin pokpungu dwi haetsal bichideusi Life, fall in love salmeun sarame sangcheobatgo barame oerowohago We wanna be right but always wrong urin teulligi wihae taeeonan geolkka eojjeom salmiran geureon geolkka (naeileun gwayeon eotteolji urin pyeongsaeng moreuji) (i geonmuri muneojinda haedo pihar suga eoptji) We tryna be bright but always dark sal mankeum san geos gatado ajikdo moreuji sesangeun han jangui dekalkomani nae pyeon gatatdeon nomi deo akralhan jeogeuro byeonhagon haji jongi jeopdeus gwangyereur jeobeobeorimyeon kkeutnaneun il gyaen sunsikgane bandaepyeoneseo nar biutgo itji aju ttokgati, heona aiya hwanaer piryo eopseo eoneu bumoneun don ape seomyeon jasikdo eopseo urin taollaya hae. sesangi neomu chagawoseo nugudo eollir su eoptge naega nar haehaljieonjeong eojjeom matgo teullin geos gateun geon eopseur ji molla hajiman uriga eonjena baeuge dwaetdeon geon nugungal balpgo, japgo, jiugo, miwohaneun geot Fuck all the peace and love ara geugeon seonggongui cheonjeogin geol neomu dangyeonhadeusi ichiin yangtteo deullyeojineun jeo inyonggudeuri nar deo seulpeuge hae. geureom mwohae na yeoksi malppuninde hannat nugungar seuchyeoganeun baram ppuninde Life, fall in love salmeun sarame sangcheobatgo barame oerowohago We wanna be right but always wrong urin teulligi wihae taeeonan geolkka eojjeom salmiran geureon geolkka salgi wihae taeeonan geolkka jukgi wihae taeeonan geolkka salgi wihae taeeonan geolkka jukgi wihae taeeonan geolkka jukgi wihae saneun geolkka salgi wihae jukneun geolkka nae ireum wie buteun myeongchal geugeon salmilkka jugeumilkka Who knows.. Life, fall in love salmeun sarame sangcheobatgo barame oerowohago We wanna be right but always wrong urin teulligi wihae taeeonan geolkka eojjeom salmiran geureon geolkka (naeileun gwayeon eotteolji urin pyeongsaeng moreuji) (i geonmuri muneojinda haedo pihar suga eoptji) We tryna be bright but always dark sal mankeum san geos gatado ajikdo moreuji |-| Hangul=술 한 잔 딱 들이키고 느꼈어 산다는 건 외로움을 알아감의 연속 주변에 사람들이 얼마나 있건 없건 내 안의 작은 나는 언제나 외로웠어 외로움의 반대말은 왜 없을까 사람은 죽을 때까지 안 외로울 때가 없어서일지 몰라 주변이 시끌벅적하게 넘치는 듯하다가도 혼자여야 하는 순간이 반드시 찾아와 Yeah that’s a life 우린 위험 속에 살어 이 아름다운 세상을 볼 수 있게 된 댓가로 방탄조끼도 가로등도 튼튼한 차도 우릴 완벽히 죽음으로부터 지켜주진 못하죠 모두가 태어난 순간부터 죽음을 담보로 하기에 삶은 더 아름다운 것 빛도 어둠이 있어야 진정 빛이듯이 거친 폭풍우 뒤 햇살 비치듯이 Life, fall in love 삶은 사람에 상처받고 바람에 외로워하고 We wanna be right but always wrong 우린 틀리기 위해 태어난 걸까 어쩜 삶이란 그런 걸까 (내일은 과연 어떨지 우린 평생 모르지) (이 건물이 무너진다 해도 피할 수가 없지) We tryna be bright but always dark 살 만큼 산 것 같아도 아직도 모르지 세상은 한 장의 데칼코마니 내 편 같았던 놈이 더 악랄한 적으로 변하곤 하지 종이 접듯 관계를 접어버리면 끝나는 일 걘 순식간에 반대편에서 날 비웃고 있지 아주 똑같이, 허나 아이야 화낼 필요 없어 어느 부모는 돈 앞에 서면 자식도 없어 우린 타올라야 해. 세상이 너무 차가워서 누구도 얼릴 수 없게 내가 날 해할지언정 어쩜 맞고 틀린 것 같은 건 없을 지 몰라 하지만 우리가 언제나 배우게 됐던 건 누군갈 밟고, 잡고, 지우고, 미워하는 것 Fuck all the peace and love 알아 그건 성공의 천적인 걸 너무 당연하듯이 이치인 양 떠 들려지는 저 인용구들이 날 더 슬프게 해. 그럼 뭐해 나 역시 말뿐인데 한낱 누군갈 스쳐가는 바람 뿐인데 Life, fall in love 삶은 사람에 상처받고 바람에 외로워하고 We wanna be right but always wrong 우린 틀리기 위해 태어난 걸까 어쩜 삶이란 그런 걸까 살기 위해 태어난 걸까 죽기 위해 태어난 걸까 살기 위해 태어난 걸까 죽기 위해 태어난 걸까 죽기 위해 사는 걸까 살기 위해 죽는 걸까 내 이름 위에 붙은 명찰 그건 삶일까 죽음일까 Who knows.. Life, fall in love 삶은 사람에 상처받고 바람에 외로워하고 We wanna be right but always wrong 우린 틀리기 위해 태어난 걸까 어쩜 삶이란 그런 걸까 (내일은 과연 어떨지 우린 평생 모르지) (이 건물이 무너진다 해도 피할 수가 없지) We tryna be bright but always dark 살 만큼 산 것 같아도 아직도 모르지 |-| Español= Soundcloud Curiosidades Categoría:Canciones